Abstruse
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: A murder suspected to be supernatural foul play has the Winchester brothers investigating the small town of Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina where they mistake a young girl of being the one involved. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Penelope and all others you do not know_

**A/N:**I'm still not into Supernatural, so my other stories are going to be suffering a bit. I am however going to be updating a few, I have a little inspiration for a few, and have promised I would update TWO chapters for **Ziggy Mo**. Thank you so much for your help! She helped me out a _lot_, this story, nor the titles, would be as good if it wasn't for her.

So this story is going to be a series, so far I have four planned. I hope you like it. Enjoy! and Happy Reading!

**Summary: **A murder suspected to be supernatural foul play has the Winchester brothers investigating the small town of Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina where they mistake a young girl of being the one involved. Refusing to believe that she is all but innocent, Dean forces her to tag along on their paranormal road trip.

* * *

Sam frowned down at the picture in his hand, the young man's smiling facing staring back at him left a twisting feeling in his gut.

"Marvin was a good boy, I just don't get why--" The woman let out a sob and blew her nose. "How could this happen?"

"That's what we're here to figure out, Ma'am." Dean replied as he doodled in his notebook. "Did Mervin have an--"

"Marvin. His name is Marvin." The woman threw a sharp glare in Dean's direction.

Dean chuckled uncomfortably and looked over at Sam with an arched brow as the woman blew her nose again.

"Did Marvin have any enemies? Why someone would want to kill him?"

"No, he was--"

"A good boy." Dean drawled out. "Yeah, we got that. Could you give us the names of his friends?"

"He didn't have many friends, the only person he was close to was that neighbor girl." The woman jerked her head to the right.

Sam's brows drew together as he set the photo down and moved to sit next to his brother. "Neighbor girl?"

"_Penelope_." She bit the word out as though it put a nasty taste in her mouth. "There's something not right with that girl."

Both brother's ears perked up at that and they slid up further on their seats.

"Not right, how?" Sam asked curiously.

_Feedback is love!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Penelope and all others you do not know_

**A/N: **This chapter is out because of **Ziggy Mo**. Thank you so much for your help! This was to be up last night, but FanFic decided to crap out, so here it is. I'm slowly getting back into this, I'm not all that into it to be honest, but I really wanted to update some things before I leave (I'll be gone from the 24th until April 6th).  
Enjoy! and Happy Reading!

* * *

Dean frowned as he looked around the messy room. Nothing was weird with it--other than the fact that he was 24 and still lived with his Mom.

Dean shook his head and laughed out a, "Geek."

Coming to a stop at a picture Dean let out a low whistle, stick-skinny Marvin had his arm around a girls shoulders. He gave the picture one last look before moving on to look in the closet, a grin graced his features as a stack of skin mags came into view. Pushing those out of the way he choked on his laughter at what he saw next.

"Oh no way," He chuckled, pulling out a rather long, blue bong. "Looks like Mommy's little angel isn't that good of a boy..."

Placing the bong back into the closet carefully he moved on to scope out the rest of the room. He stopped when he came across another picture, sitting on the windowsill. In matching green, silver and red sweaters and hats, Marvin and his Mom had their arms wrapped around one another, Mama planting a wet one of Marvin's cheek. Dean cringed and shook his head. Weirdos.

As the sound of thunder reached Dean's ears he cursed to himself and leaned to get a look of the driveway out the window, where the Impala was parked. His eyes stopped short of the Impala, however, when he caught sight of a young woman through a window across from him.

"Hello, hello Miss Penny." He smirked and turned his head to the side as she bent to pick a book from the lower shelf on the book-stand.

"What are you doing?"

"Jesus!" Dean jumped and turned to his brother with a frown. "I'm working...Scoping out Penny."

Sam frowned as well and crossed his arms. "I can see that."

"Don't be a prude. Now leave so I can get back to work." Dean grinned and turned back to the window, but his smile soon fell and a frown took over. "What the Hell."

"What?" Sam moved forward to look out the window as well. "Is she...?"

'Miss Penny' was sat holding a chalice, slowly swirling the contents and seemingly mumbling to herself.

"Stay with the Stepford Wife, I'll go see what's up with the chick."

Dean gave the girl one last look before hurrying down the stairs, his brother in tow.

"Agent Lee, Agent Mars, what's going on?" Mama Marvin stood with a deep frown when she heard the loud footfalls.

"Uhh...I just got a call from our Captain, so Agent Mars is gonna stay with you while I go see what's going on."

With that said, Dean quickly left the house, leaving a frowning Sam with the mad looking woman.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
